


А дальше?..

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2020 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: что еще было той ночью.
Relationships: Milly Thompson/Nicholas D. Wolfwood
Series: 2020 || Тексты R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656862
Kudos: 1





	А дальше?..

**Author's Note:**

> аниме-канон, к двадцать третьему эпизоду.

…Николас закурил было, но чертыхнулся сквозь зубы, быстро сел и потянулся к столику у кровати — затушить сигарету в переполненной пепельнице.  
— Извини, — просто сказал он, укладываясь обратно и притягивая Милли к себе привычным движением, словно у них так всегда было заведено.  
— Но я не… можно ведь, — прошептала она, положив ладонь ему на грудь.  
Вот бы он ещё раз ее поцеловал.  
_Как тогда, когда боролся с застежкой ее бюстгальтера; отдышавшись, Милли сама завела руки за спину и расстегнула неподдающиеся крючки — со второго раза, пальцы у нее почему-то перестали слушаться — и ахнула, потому что он наклонился и провел губами вдоль следа, оставленного тугой бретелькой._  
— Курите, пожалуйста, если нужно, Николас.  
— Ну уж нет, — ухмыльнулся Николас, глядя в потолок, а потом повернулся — и вправду поцеловал, будто мысли читал. Дыхание у него все-таки пахло табаком, но только немного. И он пообещал, расплывшись в улыбке, когда у нее снова закружилась голова и пришлось остановиться: — При тебе — курить больше не буду, моя радость.  
Он подтянул одеяло повыше — к ночи, как обычно, похолодало, и от белого лунного света в комнате казалось еще холоднее — здесь очень давно никто не жил. А плечо у Николаса было совсем твердое, и кожа — гладкая и очень горячая, ну прямо как накаленный двумя солнцами песок в полдень.  
— Ой… Пижама, — спохватилась Милли.  
— Что?  
— Я пижаму оставила у себя… в своей комнате. В сумке… такой, светлой, с кожаными ручками.  
Николас приподнял одеяло и недоверчиво заглянул под него.  
— Гм, — проговорил он, заставив Милли залиться краской до самых корней волос и заранее съежиться.  
Но он не сказал: «Да что я там не видел!»  
Он не сказал: «Чушь какая, спи давай».  
Не сказал вообще ничего из того, на что, случалось, плаксиво жаловались друг другу девочки в конторе, зло поджимая губы.  
_Ей с ним было хорошо.  
И когда его шершавые ладони скользнули по ее телу вниз, и когда он развел ее подпрыгивающие от волнения колени и в первый раз толкнулся, выдыхая сквозь сжатые зубы, и когда она всхлипнула и обхватила его плечи, прижимая к себе, и когда он уткнулся лбом ей в ключицу.  
Совсем хорошо._  
Николас помолчал еще немного и вдруг расхохотался — громко, но вовсе не обидно. Выбрался из-под одеяла, в полутьме долго искал на полу у кровати брюки, натянул, звякая пряжкой ремня, и зашагал к окну. Судя по всему, по пути нашел и кружку из-под кофе: Милли услышала, как он споткнулся, неразборчиво выругался, а по плиткам пола что-то покатилось. Затем стукнула рама, и в комнату ворвался поток свежего ночного воздуха, а полосу белого света, протянувшуюся до двери, заслонила его тень.  
Тень вылезла в окно и исчезла — но скоро вернулась.  
— Вот, держи, — на кровать рядом лег комок смятой ткани. — Я могу отвернуться.  
— Не надо, — Милли поднялась, сама удивляясь собственной смелости. — Смотрите, если вам хочется.  
Потом, когда пижама все-таки оказалась там, где должна была, то есть на ней, а Николас как раз закончил в мельчайших подробностях рассказывать историю похищения ее ночной одежки из багажа, Милли робко спросила:  
— А что дальше? — и потянулась было к его волосам, но задержала руку.  
Кажется, он задремал.  
— Будем спать, — сонно пробормотал Николас, поворачивая голову, чтобы устроить лицо в ямке между ее плечом и шеей.  
— А еще дальше?.. — она все-таки решилась — пригладила взлохмаченные пряди.  
И Николас потерся головой о ее ладонь, как прикормленный бродячий кот.  
— Будем жить. Сваришь мне снова кофе утром, я пол помою — грязь развел… Надо же здесь как-то обустроиться, когда еще в дорогу соберемся.  
И Милли сразу ему поверила.


End file.
